fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake's Tale: My Journey and My Struggle
Academy Blues It was a graceful morning at the Vista Manor. The sun was up as the day had just began. Birds could be heard chirping and singing a tune out the doors of the mansion. Along the vast grounds of the Vista Manor, birds fluttered in the sky. It was a normal day at the Vista home, life as usual.... "GET GOING!" echoed a female voice, heard for a far way even in a house as palatial as this. But it was none other than the voice of Ruzana Vista. Shouting to get her second son,Drake , out the house and off to school. A young man trudged through the corridor towards the stairs. Off to school, not just any school, but the school. Off to another day at the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts, Military Academy for short. It's not that Drake did not like going to school, but it always started too early for his taste. He approached the start of the stair case and slid down the railing to the bottom; landing neatly. He made his way towards the main door, with his normal bag in hand. "I'm off!" he shouted. A magic vehicle was waiting for him with servant next to it. "Sir shall we go." Drake shrugged as he entered the vehicle. They approached the entrance to the Academy. The Academy was not on site of the Military Headquaters, rather near it in location. "That's enough, I will walk from here." he said opening the door of the vehicle. The driver nodded at Drake and drove off. He sighed, "Another day of training I suppose." he thought. He walked through the large gates, to see people running to and fro. Fitness drills were in action at the moment. So begins Drake's ever going tale, his journey to become great. After entering the main building, Drake walked through the halls towards his first class, "Long Range Tactics". Drake hated this course, it was never his cup of tea. It was one of the theorectical courses in the academy, all about thinking. As there were two types of classes- theorectical and technical. He had a blank expression, having no interest. He felt a slap on his back. "Yo! Drake!" said a young man with darkish hair. "Richard? You clown, I'm surprised you showed so early." Drake replied. Richard chuckled as he looked over to the class door, "Yea my mom made me this time. Anyway let's get to class, I need some sleep". Both walked through the door of the class, the room was very large and the seats set up into three elevated sections in front of a small podium, where the sensei would instruct from. They walked up the stairs towards the higher seats. The class was basically full already, people conversing here and there. Drake to the aisle seat and Richard sat next to him. Yawning Richard dropped his head and went for a nap. "Some things never change." Drake said shaking his head. "Hey Drake! Ready for combat hall training today?" asked a unnamed class in front of Drake. "It should be interesting, hopefully it's interesting this time around." he replied folding his arms across his chest. A few other classmates began conversing with drake about trivial academy stuff. "Class is in session, zip your mouths and open your minds!" exclaimed a male voice. A tall tanned man walked into the room with a bag slung over his right shoulder. He walked up the steps of the podium and set the bag on the ground. "Morning Rayle-sensei" said a voice. He smiled, "Hopefully you all know it's lecture day today." the whole class groaned at the very statement. He cleared his throat and set his eyes on a sleeping student. Richard felt a burning stare was on him, courtesy of Rayle-sensei, yet he continued with the nap. "Mr. Buchanen!" the instructor shouted, no response followed. Rayle-sensei sighed and began to trudge up the steps towards Richard's seat. Some of the class giggling in the process. Drake had no interest and was staring off aimlessly. Now he was infront of Richard's seat and tapped on the desk a few times. Richard rose his head and cupped his mouth as he yawned. He looked around and then to the teacher. "Oh Rayle-sensei, how goes it. Is class over yet." he asked with a obnoxious smirk on his face. A vein throbbed in Rayle's head. "It just started!" shouted Rayle as he pointed towards the front of the class room. "Stand in the front and learn all of it there. For today that's where you'll be!" Richard rose out of his seat and exited the row he was in. Drake shook his head. "This is stupid". Richard stood there for the reaminder of the class. Category:Zicoihno Category:Storyline